Dante/Agentk
|-|Normal Form= |cost = |organization = |bio = Dante lived a pretty normal life as a child until his sixteenth birthday, when he found out that, even before he was born, his power hungry father had already sold his soul to Mephisto in exchange for wealth and power.When Mephisto came to collect the boy's soul, he was stopped by Daimon Hellstrom who saved Dante from his father, and, when Dante found out that a small portion of demonic power now flowed in his veins, helped train him to control and master his powers. Now, Dante serves the good side, with one main agenda : to get revenge on his father for what he did. }} |name2 = Arcane Projections |stamina2 = 10% |target2 = All enemies |cooldown2 = n/a |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 96%/10% |type2 = Ranged Magic |effects2 = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 5 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 5 = 5 |name3a = Hell's Denizens: Volatile Burst |stamina3a = 15% |target3a = One Enemy |cooldown3a = 1 round |hitcrit3a = 97%/14% |type3a = Ranged Summon Magic |effects3a = |name3b = Hell's Denizens: Thorn Crash |stamina3b = 15% |target3b = All Enemies |cooldown3b = 1 round |hitcrit3b = 97%/14% |type3b = Melee Summon |effects3b = |name3c = Hell's Denizens: Damnation Blade |stamina3c = 15% |target3c = One Enemy |cooldown3c = 1 round |hitcrit3c = 97%/14% |type3c = Melee Slashing Summon |effects3c = |name3d = Hell's Denizens: Monster Strike |stamina3d = 15% |target3d = One Enemy |cooldown3d = 1 round |hitcrit3d = 97%/14% |type3d = Melee Slashing Summon |effects3d = |name3e = Hell's Denizens: Succubus Sting |stamina3e = 15% |target3e = One Enemy |cooldown3e = 1 round |hitcrit3e = 97%/14% |type3e = Melee Summn |effects3e = |name4 = Hellborne Blade |stamina4 = 18% |target4 = All Enemies |cooldown4 = 2 rounds |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% /23% |type4 = Magic Energy |effects4 = }} |-|Paladin Form= |cost = |organization = |bio = Dante lived a pretty normal life as a child until his sixteenth birthday, when he found out that, even before he was born, his power hungry father had already sold his soul to Mephisto in exchange for wealth and power.When Mephisto came to collect the boy's soul, he was stopped by Daimon Hellstrom who saved Dante from his father, and, when Dante found out that a small portion of demonic power now flowed in his veins, helped train him to control and master his powers. Now, Dante serves the good side, with one main agenda : to get revenge on his father for what he did. }} |name2 = Thunder of Exploitations |stamina2 = 23% |target2 = All Enemies |cooldown2 = 1 round |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 100%/10% |type2 = Ranged Electric Magic |effects2 = |name3 = Judge Thy Sin |stamina3 = 18% |target3 = One Enemy |cooldown3 = 1 round |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 91% /11% |type3 = Melee Slashing Magic |effects3 = |name4 = Death to the Sinner |stamina4 = 20% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = 2 rounds |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 98% /16% |type4 = Melee Slashing Magic |effects4 = }}